Feed for livestock, such as cattle, is mainly given as concentrates and roughage. The high energy feed concentrate comprises rapeseed meal, soybean meal and minerals and vitamins, whereas fibre rich roughage comprises grass silage, corn silage, alfalfa or straw from grass seed or grain crops. However, feed for animals, as used herein, may comprise concentrate, roughage, additives, by-products and in general anything that can be eaten and digested by the animals.
Some farmers prefer to separate concentrate and roughage and provide each separately in order to control and monitor the amount of concentrate provided to the animals, and systems for dosing feed concentrate are known in the art. However, it is becoming more common to mix the concentrate and the roughage (and other relevant and appropriate animal feed) and provide this mixture to the animals via the normal feeding area, e.g. in a cowshed. The feeding area is typically common to many animals, possibly feeding at the feeding area simultaneously.